Five, Four, Three, Two, One
by Runner043
Summary: This is another CSI:NY/Flangell re-write. Here's Kono's plan; spend the morning surfing on the North Shore with cousin Chin, be at HQ at noon for a meeting, then an evening at the Governor's Mansion. Sounds like an good day. What could possibly go wrong? Apparently,... plenty.
1. Chapter 1

**"Five, Four, Three, Two,... One"**

This is another CSI:NY/Flangell re-write of a story originally titled "French & Irish". As always, I am using as much of the original story as I can.

This story comes after "The Mask", where Kono & Charlie were to have been out for a morning surf on the North Shore and stopped for gas on the way back, but I have changed it to Kono & Chin. I will also substitute Mary Ann for Flack's annoying and meddlesome sister Sam. In the original story Sam had dome something she shouldn't have that Angell found out about, hence some tension between them. I am keeping that tension and annoyance in the story, so just go with it.

This chapter has a lot of simultanous things going on, with lots of back & forth scenarios. I tried to mark everything clearly to avoid any confusion.

My characters;  
Lieutenant Jose Diaz - SWAT leader  
Amber Layne - hostage negotiations  
Lieutenant Steven Carr - HPD  
Trey Wilson.

"I didn't know my bank had a branch here." Kono said, gesturing to the building across the street. "I'm gonna run in and take care of something while you fill up. Then I won't have to rush downtown later."

"Okay. I'm gonna get a coffee for the road. You want one?" Chin asked, gesturing to the mini-mart there at the gas station.

"Nah, Cuz, I'm good." Kono said. "I'll be right back." She added, exiting the car.

Kono walked into the bank, filled out her transaction slip, then got in line just as Mary Ann finished at the tellar's counter and turned to leave. Both women froze for a moment, each looking at the other in surprise.

"Kono." Mary Ann finally said, slowly approaching and fidgeting with the clasp on her purse so she could put her money away.

"Mary Ann." Kono greeted back simply, with a pleasant but neutral expression on her face.

A SHORT WHILE LATER...  
Trey Wilson pulled the bank's door open as he led his crew of four men into the building. A lovely young blond was approaching with her head down as she dug through her purse, probably for her keys.

"Oh. Excuse me." Mary Ann said, bumping into the man as she looked up. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"S'no problem, miss." He said back to her and let her pass as one of his men held the door open for her. But as he did, his jacket opened, and she saw the gun tucked into his belt. The man realized what the lady was looking at and quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Mary Ann yelled as the men all quickly put on their masks and pulled out their guns.

"Everyone on the floor!" Trey shouted, "I said everyone down on the floor right now!" He repeated as he centered himself in the room.

Kono used the pen in her hand to write 'Five-0' on the paper in front of her where the teller could see it, then gestured for her to getting down on the floor. The teller lowered herself behind the counter, tripping the silent alarm on her way down to the floor, and Kono hit the Speed-3 button on her phone on her way down to the floor.

HPD DISPATCH...  
"Attention all units, be advised, we have a silent alarm and possible 10-90 at the Waialua branch of the O'ahu Bank on 84th. Proceed Code 2. SWAT unit is  
en-route." The dispatcher radioed out.

A/N: a '10-90' is a bank robbery and a 'Code 2' means lights w/out sirens.  
That's all for now... just enough to get you started. Chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Trey's men had dispersed, one to each corner of the room. Lowering the blinds at all the windows along the way. Then forced the security guard to lock the front door.

"Start stuffin' a bag, lady!" Trey barked to one of the tellers who was still standing. "Listen to me... I want all the men to stand up. Now!"

The men in the room, bank employees and customers alike, all slowly and reluctantly stood to their feet. Trey then nodded to Two, who took charge of the next step.

Trey had assigned each of his men a number, two through five, so they would not use names. Trey himself was One. Less chance of them being identified or making a mistake, he had thought.

"Move it!" Two said, to the men who had finally managed to steady themselves on their feet. He waved his gun, gesturing for them to all move to the corner where Three had opened the door that lead to the stairs. "Downstairs! Now!" He ordered.

Three held the door open silently, but intentionally made sure he pointed his gun at each and every man as they passed him.

With the men of the group now headed downstairs, One ordered all the women to move to the front of the room, away from the teller's windows.

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE...**  
Chin's phone rang, "Hey, Kono. You change your mind about that coffee?" He  
asked, but got no response. He looked across the street and noticed that the bank's blinds were being lowered at all their front windows. He did not hang up, but lowered the voice volume on his phone. "Lemme see your phone." He ordered the gas station attendant, pulling out his flat badge.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?" The operator answered.

"This is Lieutenant Kelly, Five-0. There's a possible 10-90 in progress at the O'ahu Bank on 84th." Chin informed her.

"What is your 10-20, Lieutenant Kelly?" She inquired.

"I'm at a gas station, across the street. Be advised that there is an 10-7od in the bank. Officer Kalakaua." Chin said, as he watched someone try to enter the bank unsuccessfully before leaving. "Be advised, I just witnessed someone attempt to enter the bank, but the door appears to be locked."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I can confirm for you that there was a silent 62 and we already have units and SWAT en route, Code 2. I will advise our Lincoln of your 10-20." The operator said.

"10-4." Chin confirmed before hanging up. He could see two unmarked police cars down the block.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  
a '10-20' is the officer's location  
a '10-7od' is an officer off duty (which Kono was, because their shifts didn't start till noon)  
a '62' is an alarm  
a precinct's 'Lincoln' is their lieutenant on duty  
a '10-4' is a confirmation of information


	3. Chapter 3

INSIDE THE BANK...  
With her phone call to Chin still active and the phone tucked into her back pocket, Kono sat on the floor in the front of the room with all the other women as instructed, however, she intentionally chose a spot directly in front of the window where a waste basket had prevented one of the blinds from going all the way down. She was hoping to obstruct the robbers' view of the opening in the blind, so they wouldn't close it completely, as well as having other women sitting in front of her to conceal what she was doing. With her back to the window, she put one hand behind her and began signaling codes, knowing that SWAT and local law enforcement would be looking for a way to see inside the bank.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE...  
"Lieutenant Kelly?" Lieutenant Carr asked, spotting Chin's flat badge flapped over his belt and seeing him nod, although the frustrated look on his face would have given him away, "I'm Lieutenant Steven Carr, Waialua PD." He added, extending his hand.

"Chin Ho Kelly, Five-0." Chin said to introduce himself properly while shaking the proffered hand.

"I'm told one of yours is in the bank." Carr said as SWAT team leader Lieutenant Jose Diaz approached to listen in.

"That's right. Another Five-0 member, Officer Kalakaua, is in there." Chin informed them, trying to sound professional. Yet inside he was forcing control, as his cousin was being held hostage in a bank robbery instead of sitting next to him in the car on their way back to Honolulu, bragging about the waves they had just caught. He should be holding coffee right now, not binoculars.

"Officer Kono Kalakaua?" Diaz specified.

Chin nodded, "Yeah. You know her?" He asked curiously.

"I'm SWAT. That means I know of her." Diaz answered, as if it should be assumed. "She's got a good reputation and I met her at one of those two-day training events a while back, too. She's good."

"That she is." Chin confirmed, adding an unnecessary nod.

"Besides," Diaz began, as he held up his hand in a shaka, "I used to surf." He  
finished with a smirk.

Chin gave a slight smile as he thought about his former-pro-surfer cousin, and how she had reinvented herself into a top notch officer, with a kick-ass reputation.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He heard Diaz say as a firm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to expression of confidence on the other man's face.

Chin nodded, sure that Diaz could understand his gratituted for the support, as several of his men approached them. "I've got an inside line." He informed them, holding up his cell phone, "Kono called me, but didn't respond. Which was odd, then I saw that the blinds at the bank's windows were all being lowered. I've kept the line open and turned down the speaking volume. As long as her phone doesn't get hung up we can hear inside the bank, somewhat anyway, but they can't hear us."

"I've got something, sir." Chin, Carr, and Diaz all turned to Bradley, one of the SWAT men who was lying on the ground and looking through binoculars. "There's a gap in one of the window blinds. Looks like the hostages are all sitting on the floor in front of the windows."

Binoculars were passed out and they all spotted the same thing. "They're all  
women." Carr observed, "Wonder what they did with the men?"

"One of them is moving her hands." Diaz noticed, still looking through his binoculars.

"That's Kono." Chin stated proudly, crouched down on one knee and looking through his binoculars. "She's signaling us."

"She's confirming a 10-90, 5 perps, 3... up?, 2... down? I think." Diaz said as he tried to decipher the hand signals.

"Maybe 2 of 'em took the men downstairs? 'Cause I still don't see any men sitting on the floor." Carr wondered. "Probably figures no hostages will give 'em any trouble that way."

"If they'd figured out Kono is a cop, she'd be downstairs with the men." Chin said, still looking through the binoculars, but Kono was just repeating the same codes over and over.

"She armed?" Carr asked.

"Just an ankle holster. We're on late shift today." Chin answered. A nice trip to the North Shore for some morning surfing, a noon meeting to go over security at the Governor's, a few hours in the office, then some babysitting at the Governor's mansion this evening. Sounds like a plan. What could go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Kono kept repeating the hand signals. There was only so much information she could transmit that way and she didn't know how long it would take someone outside to notice, so she just kept it up. Sitting on the floor in a bank during a robbery was not how she wanted to spend her morning. She was supposed to be home by now, getting ready for work, and that boring meeting Steve had scheduled to go over the securi... Oh geez. Steve. How is he going to respond when he finds out his sister is in here, too?

Four walked over to Trey, "She saw me, One. The young blond we passed on the way in." He gestured to Mary Ann, sitting closest to them, "She saw me before my mask was on. What're we gonna do with her?" He asked.

"She saw all of us, Four. Don't worry. She'll be going for a little ride later." Trey answered, knowing he had no intention of letting her live. Their quick little in-n-out plan was already changing. "Now get back to your post." He ordered.

Four nodded and went back to his assigned corner. Trey walked behind the teller's counter to collect the full money bag from the teller he had previously instructed. "Now fill another one." He ordered her, standing back from the counter to keep an eye on her. The teller moved to the next window to collect more money, and Trey noticed the transaction slip on the counter. He picked it up, "Five-0." he read aloud. "Keep fillin' 'em." He instructed the teller, then made his way over to Five. "We got ourselves a cop in here somewhere."

"A cop?" Five asked quietly, trying not to show Trey he was nervous about the  
sudden revelation.

"Mhmm. Keep an eye on things up here while I head downstairs." Trey instructed.

**OUTSIDE...**  
"Hostage Negotiator is here, sir." One of the SWAT members informed Diaz as Agent Layne approached. "Agent Amber Layne, this is our SWAT leader Lieutenant Jose Diaz." He said by way of introduction and gesturing to Diaz.

"Agent Layne." Diaz greeted, shaking her hand. "This is Lieutenant Carr, and this is Lieutenant Kelly. Sorry to be needing your services."

"Sorry to hear they're needed, Lieutenant. What do we know?" Layne asked, the question directed to all three.

"Silent alarm, 5 perps, we suspect 2 of them are downstairs with the male hostages. The other 3 remain upstairs with at least 6 female hostages that are somewhat visible and sitting on the floor, and it doesn't appear the perps are aware that one of them is a cop who has given us an open line to her phone." Carr answered.

"Any contact yet?" Layne asked, pleased to have so much information already.

All three shook their heads, "Nothing yet." Diaz answered.

**INSIDE THE BANK, DOWNSTAIRS...**  
"One of 'em's a cop." Trey said to Two and Three after he got downstairs. "And we're gonna find out which one. Bring me the guard." He ordered.

**UPSTAIRS...**  
"Looks like we've got a cop crashing our little party here, ladies." Five said, standing before the women sat on the floor. "And we're going to find out which one of you it is."

"Get up." Four ordered, "I said get up!" He repeated, loudly, to Mary Ann. But she was so scared she couldn't move. Four grabbed her by the arm and jerked her to her feet.

Mary Ann's eyes were wide with fear, and locked on Kono, who returned her gaze, but only for a moment. She hoped to convey to Mary Ann that she needed to keep quiet and not give her away. Also hoping she wouldn't misunderstand,... Kono looked away.

Even from the corner of her eye, Kono could see Mary Ann still shaking. Would she give her away or would she be able to maintain her composure? Kono would just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK OUTSIDE...**  
"Something's happening, sir." Bradley said. It was directed to Diaz, but they all grabbed their binoculars again and directed them to the gap in the window blinds. Their only current view inside the building.

"One of them has grabbed a woman, but I can't see any more from here." Carr said, "Kelly, you wanna move over behind those cars and see if you can spot anything with a better angle."

"Sure." Chin answered, although it wasn't really a question. So far it didn't appear the perps knew they were outside, but they didn't want to give anything away, just in case. So he carefully made his way across the parking lot to get a different vantage point and again directed his binocular-aided view to the gap in the blinds. "Shit!"

"See anything?" Layne inquired as Chin hurried back over, retaking his place behind the van.

"More than I wanted to." Chin answered, looking a little pale, which was saying a lot for the man. "The woman they stood up,... her name is Mary Ann McGarrett."

"You sure about that?" Chin heard, causing him to spin around.

"Steve. When did you get here?" Chin asked.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Mary Ann shook uncontrollably in Four's strong grip and Kono knew she had to do something. Her time to stay quiet was running out. She had to keep Mary Ann safe, no matter what. If Steve's sister were to get hurt, or killed, well, she just hated to think what that would do to him, and she damn well was going to do everything she could to keep him from finding out.

Five slowly and almost casually strolled between the women sitting on the floor, acting like a tough guy. He made eye contact with each of them as he passed and made sure they saw the gun in his hand. It was as if they expected her, the cop in the room, to just stand up and say 'here I am.' Kono avoided eye contact with them both, it was her way of maintaining control as long as she could. If things were going to go down this way, it would be her way, at least as much as possible.

Five grabbed a brunette woman's hair, jerking her head up, "Is it you?! You the cop?!" He yelled into her face as he leaned down over her. The woman could only whimper a barely audible 'no' before he released his grip and moved nearer to Kono.

"And what about you?" Five asked, but Kono kept her head down, pretending to be too scared to look up at him. "I said,... what about you?! You a cop?!" He yelled again, bending down, intent on forcing her to look up at him.

Kono knew it was time. She jerked up suddenly, grabbing Five around the neck and pulling him back down on top of her. The gun from her ankle holster now drawn and pointed at Four, who still held Mary Ann in his grip. "Let her go." She ordered as Five gasped for air, but the tight grip she had around his neck prevented that. Kono knew that if she could just hold her grip for another ten seconds, he would pass out, but for now, he was the human shield she needed. The other women on the floor all scampered away from them.

Four shook his head, pressing the gun harder against Mary Ann's temple, "No way, cop. Let him go or I'll shoot the lady here." He said, as Mary Ann's eyes went even wider with fear and panic.

Kono felt Five's strength subside as he scummed to unconsciousness from her grip around his throat. She released her hold on him and he slid off her, then she slowly stood up, not losing her aim on Four, "I said, let her go."

**BACK OUTSIDE...**  
"Crap! She's been made." Bradley said loud enough for them all to hear. He had maintained a constant vigil via his binoculars as the others conferred took calls, and finalized their plan.

"You sure?" Diaz asked, grabbing his binoculars.

"Either that, or she just gave me the bird, sir." Bradley replied.

"She's been made." Chin, Steve, and Danny all deadpanned.

"I'll initiate contact." Agent Layne said, rushing away to do so.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Kono knew Five wouldn't stay out for long and she had to get Mary Ann away from  
Four before she had to explain something to her boss she didn't want to.

"Drop the gun, cop!" Four ordered.

"Not gonna happen." Kono replied calmly, holding her aim steady.

The bank's phone rang.

"What the..." Four jerked when the sound startled him, turning slightly. That was  
enough. Kono squeezed the trigger. Four fell to the floor with a bullet to his head,  
taking the screaming Mary Ann down with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
"We have shots fired." was heard all over the SWAT teams radios.

Chin checked his gun, again, making sure the securing strap was lose and the safety was off. Then checked and tightened his kevlar, again. Then he checked his ear-piece, again. To say that the usually calm and zen-like man was antsy to get inside the building would be an understatement.

"All teams are in position, sir. Snipers are on the roof." Diaz was informed.

"No one is answering." Agent Layne said, as she listened to the phone continue to ring.

"Do we have the bank's camera feed up yet?" Danny asked

"Still working on it." He was informed by Diaz.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
"Out! Out! Go, go, go!" Kono ordered to all the women on the floor. They complied immediately and all ran for the door. When the security guard had been ordered to lock the door, he had made sure that it could still be opened from the inside, while preventing more innocent bank customers from walking into a bad situation.

Kono ran over to help Mary Ann up, but she was screaming hysterically. "You gotta get out of here." she ordered, wanting her to leave with the other women. But Mary Ann just wasn't in a frame of mind to comply at the moment.

Kono reached for Four's gun, hoping she wouldn't need more fire power, but just in case. Either way, it should be secured. But before she could get him rolled over and pry it from his hands the back door flew open and Two came in with his gun drawn. The sound of gunfire had brought him back upstairs.

Seeing only the two women left, Four on the floor not moving, and Five attempting to get on his feet, Two was determined not to lose what control they still had left. He aimed for the women.

Kono grabbed Mary Ann and pulled them both behind the center island where she herself had stood filling out her transaction slip earlier. Two's bullet hit the top edge of the island, missing both women and sending slips of paper all over the floor.

Five was now on his feet again with his gun back in his hand and had joined Two, who also had his gun drawn. There was nothing between the two men and the two women but that center island. In other words; some wood and a laminate top was all that stood between them and bullets.

**BACK OUTSIDE...**  
They had all watched as the doors flew open and 5 women came running out.  
Neither Kono or Mary Ann was among them.

Danny saw the look on his Steve's face. It mirrored Chin's. His shoulder's were back and his jaw squared. No, his friend would not falter. He would stand strong. Even when shots had been heard. Even when his only sister was not to be seen.

The women were quickly taken to safety and given a quick check for injuries, then they all told the same story about the two women still in the bank.

"Feed from the bank's cameras is up now, sir." The female officer said to Carr,  
gesturing to the monitor in the back of the SWAT van.

"They still won't answer the phone." Agent Layne said to Lieutenant Carr, who was still standing with Diaz, Steve, and Chin. "Time for plan B."

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Mary Ann sat on the floor, leaning her back against the island, her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her breathing as rapid as her rocking motion, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." She kept repeating, trying to focus and calm herself. It clearly wasn't working.

"You're pinned down, cop." Five called out, smug as could be.

Kono answered with a bullet, which unfortunately missed it's target. Five and Two both replied back with bullets of their own. Kono knew the structural integrity of the island cabinet was not made for target practice, she and Mary Ann could not stay behind it for long. She was sure the SWAT team would be outside, along with Five-0, all set up by now, but she wanted to give them more to work with, less to face inside. She would continue to take these guys down, one at a time if she had to.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Mary Ann continued, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands having moved to cover her ears.

"Shut up, Mary Ann." Kono told her through gritted teeth. She didn't need for the two men that she could hear slowly making their way towards them to hear her. Them knowing she was hysterical would not help their cause, besides, it was really annoying. "I need you to at least be quiet, Mary Ann. I have to hear their footsteps." She added, hoping it would at least give the other woman a logical reason to calm herself.

More shots fired. Wood splintering and one of the bullets coming all the way through the cabinet right between the women. Kono looked at Mary Ann, her eyes were huge, her mouth open as if to scream, but no sound would or could come out.

"Here, take this." Kono said, taking phone from her back pocket and pressing it into her hands, "Talk to your brother."

"Steve? Steve, are you there?!" Mary Ann pleaded into the phone.

Kono heard another bullet ricochet, this time off the floor under the cabinet.  
'Under the cabinet?' she asked herself. 'Yes, it's on casters.' she noticed. She had an idea...


	7. Chapter 7

Kono had an idea...

Kono lay sprawled out on her stomach, so she could watch their feet via the gap beneath the cabinets. She aimed. She pulled the trigger.

"Aaah! Aaahhh!" Both men cried out as bullets tore through their shoes, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Kono took aim again, pulled the trigger, and Five was gone. Two to the chest. She quickly pulled up on all four and slid out from behind the island on her knees, aiming and sending a bullet into Two's shoulder.

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
Chin couldn't help the grin of satisfaction that crept across his face as they all  
watched Kono shoot two of the perps in the feet to bring them down and withing her scope. Damn she was good, and it was helpful to have the monitors up and running. It was like a set of eyes inside the bank.

"She's good." Carr said.

Steve was about to comment in the affirmative when he heard something, was that-?

"Here," Chin said, handing over his phone. "Talk to your sister."

"Mary Ann?" Steve said into the phone, not aware that the volume on the speaking end has all the way down.

"Steve? Steve, are you there?!" Came her voice again.

Chin indicated the phone's volume, which Steve quickly he adjusted, "I'm here, Mar. I'm here. What's going on in there?"

His Sister's words were hard to make out. Broken mumbles of hysteria, between gun shots.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
The back door flew open and Three rushed in. He joined Two, who had managed to make it over to the far end of the teller's counter, leaving a trail from his bloody shoe.

Kono's gun was empty and she pulled up her pant leg to retrieve the extra magazine from her ankle holster. "Tell Steve I'm running out of bullets here." She told Mary Ann. Two more bullets penetrated the frame of the island and she again returned fire, counting down the bullets she had left.

**BACK OUTSIDE...**  
"My team is ready and waiting for my signal to enter through the rear door. They should be able to quickly get downstairs to the male hostages." Diaz said to the group assembled. "Bradley, how's it looking in there?" He directed the question to the SWAT member who had traded his binocular vigil for the bank's camera feed on a monitor.

"Officer Kalakaua has the lone female hostage with her, shooting it out against 2 perps." Bradley said, without looking away from the monitor.

"Keep me posted, Bradley." Diaz instructed, then turned back to the group. "With all the blinds closed, my snipers have had no view of anyone to take out."

"They've refused to answer any calls." Layne added. "Doesn't appear they're  
interested in any negotiations or have any demands."

"No demands? Surely they know we're out here." Danny said, keeping an eye on Chin in his peripheral vision.

"Not necessarily, Detective Williams. They weren't expecting an off-duty cop to be in the bank. One that gave us information about their numbers. Nor for her partner to be across the street. They'd expect cops to show up, but not as fast as we got here. Probably figured they'd be long gone by now." Lieutenant Carr recapped.

"Hey," Steve said, to get everyone's attention and gesturing to the phone where he still had open communication with his sister, "Kono says she's running out of bullets."

"And we're running out of time, Diaz." Carr said, "Get ready to give that signal."

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
"I'm outta bullets." Two said, setting his gun down on the counter and sliding down to  
the floor, his shoulder bleeding as much as his foot. Their crew hadn't planned on a  
cop being in the bank or ending up in a shoot out like this.

"Listen to me, Mary Ann." Kono said, making sure they had eye contact, "When I tell  
you to run... Do. It. Do you understand me? Don't hesitate. Don't argue. Just run.  
Run as fast as you can."

Mary Ann nodded, "Aren... aren't you coming with me?"

Kono didn't answer her question, but said, "Just tell Steve I said 'by the book'.  
Okay?"

"'By the book'? What's th- ?" Mary Ann asked, her lower lip still quivering.

"Don't worry about it. Steve will know what it means. Just be ready to run when I tell you to." Kono instructed, then watched Mary Ann nod in wordless agreement. "Now give me your shoes."


	8. Chapter 8

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
"How about an eye for an eye?" Three said with a smirk to Two, who had a questioning look on his face. "I'm about to get even for ya." He added, taking careful aim.

Kono waited. She suspected the gun fire was from only one perp now, but still had to be patient, using her remaining bullets wisely until help arrived. Then the shot came,...

Kono watched Mary Ann's shoe go sliding across the floor as the bullet hit it. She shot up like a loaded spring, over the top of the counter, and squeezed the trigger, sending her last bullet into Three.

Three spun around as his body recoiled at the bullet's ripped through his left bicep. He picked himself up from the floor as fast as he could, trying to regain his standing position, but as he stood, Kono came flying over the top of the teller's counter as if it  
were the hood of a car. She knocked him back down and his gun went sliding  
across the floor.

"Run, Mary Ann!" Kono yelled as soon as she saw Three's gun fly out of his reach.

Mary Ann slowly backed her way towards the door. She did not run like she'd been  
instructed to do. She wanted to, she really did. She was terrified and wanted out of  
there, away from the bad men and all those guns. But for some reason she could not tear her eyes away from them fighting. She just continue to back her way slowly  
towards the door, towards freedom, towards the safety of her freakin' ninja brother  
who was waiting for her.

Kono was holding her own against the two men. It hadn't taken long for Two to see  
that he would have to help his partner in crime, or the lady cop was gonna kick his ass real fast. His foot throbbed and he kept slipping on the blood from it, or maybe that blood was from his shoulder, either way, he finally pulled himself up to his feet again and leaped onto the lady cop's back as she was throwing a kick and sending the heel of her right shoe into Three's gut. This knocked her down, landing on her stomach.

With Two landing stradled across her back, it knocking the wind out of her. She  
rolled over and looked at Two, who was still bent over her, enjoying taunting her at  
the moment. She could hear Three struggling to get himself up and she knew it  
wouldn't take him long to succeed. Even with both men injured, she didn't like these  
odds. It was time to end this.

Mary Ann's bare feet continued to shuffle her backwards, closer to her freedom, she  
was trying to move faster, she really was, but for some reason continued to be held  
captive by the scene playing out in front of her. Then, her foot caught something.

**MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BANK...**  
Trey was getting concerned, his men hadn't come back down yet. It shouldn't have  
taken this long. He had to go see for himself. But he didn't want to leave the men  
hostages unatteneded, so he decided to bluff, and walked out the door into the  
hallway. "'Bout time you got back." He said, looking to his right as if someone was  
there. He pulled the door most of the way closed. "I'm headed back up. If any one  
even tries to open this door... shoot 'em." He gave a nod, as if returning one, shut  
the door the rest of the way, then headed upstairs.

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
"My men have entered through the rear door." Diaz said, putting his radio down. "As  
soon as they have the downstairs secured, my second team is ready to charge the  
front entrance."

Even with Danny and Chin standing next to him, Steve knew that consulting them was not necessary. "We're going in, with you." He said, looking at Carr.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Commander." Carr replied, knowing the Five-0  
members were concerned for their partner, and surprised the Commander hadn't  
insisted on taking the lead as soon as he arrived.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Kono knew she needed to use her head, and her head told her to use her arms.  
And her legs. So she used her left leg to wrap around Two's neck and pulled him  
down, her right boot darting up in the process and meeting with his injured shoulder.  
She needed to cut off his air supply long enough for him to pass out again, and this  
should do the trick. But Three had gotten himself up, part ways anyway, and crawled  
his way over to her. Leaning himself over her shoulder, he began to choke her. She  
punched back while not losening her leg's grip from around Two's neck. It was a  
less than lady-like position, to say the least, but it was working and that was all that  
mattered at the moment. It was a contest of who could cut off who's air supply first. Two was struggling hard to get out of the grip she had him in, fortunately to no avail, but Three was doing too good of a job at cutting of her own air supply and she was getting dizzy. Time for a different tactic.

Mary Ann had come face to face with Five after tripping over his legs, her hands  
landing in the pool of his blood when she tried to catch herself. In what could only  
be described as half-rolling and half-crawling on all fours, to get away from the dead  
man as fast as she could. Her hands, now covered in his blood, slipped on the tile  
floor beneath her. She managed to raise herself to standing and continue her  
journey towards the front door.

Using her left hand, Kono dug her thumb into the bullet wound in Three's bicep.  
That did it. That caused him to losen his grip from her neck and lean over in pain.  
Without any time to waste, she quickly grabbed him around the neck as tight as she  
could and pulled him over her shoulder, slamming his head into Two's. It was a literal cranium colisioin.

Mary Ann was finally at the front door, her back still to it. It was like she was frozen,  
just standing there watching. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off the  
two-against-one fight playing out in front of her. She didn't know why, she hated all  
this voilence, and she wanted out of there. Steve was waiting for her out front, he  
had to be. 'Crack' came the sudden sound that jerked her from her poorly timed  
stray thought, and her hand went straight to her mouth as she watched the aftermath  
of Kono slamming the two men's heads together. Both men slumped onto the  
floor and Mary Ann finally turned, pushed open the door, and ran.

Trey barged through the door leading back into the main part of the bank just as the  
blond across the room was pushing the door open. He couldn't let her escape. She  
was the one that had seen them all without their masks on. He pulled his gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
Five-0 was standing at the ready, along with the SWAT team, just outside the bank's  
front door. They were seconds away from the signal they were waiting for when  
suddenly the door swings open and Mary Ann come rushing out while being shot at.  
Steve extends his left arm to hand off his shotgun to Danny, while extending his right  
to reach out and grab his sister. With his arm firmly around around her waist, he pulls her to the side, away from the door and out of the line of fire. With her feet barely touching the ground, she is all but carried down the steps to awaiting EMS personnel. "I'll be back." He tells her quickly before dashing back up the steps and into the bank.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Trey walked around the end of the teller's counter, taking everything in. Four's body still in the middle of the room, a bullet in his head. He looked to the far side of the room. Five was there semi-sitting against the wall, a bloody foot and two bullets in  
his chest, a trail of the blond lady's bloody footprints leading away from him. He  
walked in front of the teller's counter to the other end. Three came into view first, his  
bicep bleeding from a bullet hole, his lips a bit blue. Two was near him, his lips a bit  
bluer, his shoe soaked with blood, as was the front of his shirt.

**MEANWHILE, ALSO INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Kono untangled herself from the two men. Both unconscious after their heads collide with each other, at the very least. She stayed behind the counter. She had to find a gun. He was back, the last one, the one they called 'One', she heard him fire, probably at Mary Ann. Stupid girl, why hadn't she run when like she was told to, like she was supposed to. There had to be a gun nearby, she just had to find it. There! Up on the counter. She grabbed it, looked up, Trey was aiming at her.

"Get out here." Trey ordered, gesturing with his gun for her to come out from behind the teller's counter.

Kono kept the gun in her hand low. He would soon know she had it, but why give away that information any earlier than necessary. She noticed the blood on his shirt, 'probably from him trying to find out if one of the men downstairs was the cop', she told herself.

"You killed my men." Trey said. His head was tipped back, so he was looking down his nose at her.

'Cocky', she thought to herself. She could hear him breathing deep and hard through is nose. He was furious, too. And armed. Not a good combination. He had lowered his arm, the gun now held down at his side. Very cocky indeed.

"You didn't give me any choice." She finally replied as she slowly walked to the end of the counter, trying to keep her voice even and calm. No need agitating this guy, after all. "You ready to give this up?"

"No way." He said, "This ain't over."

"It will be soon. You can either give up or be carried out in a body bag like your men." Kono stated, reaching the end of the counter, but not stepping out from behind it yet. She was feeling to make sure the safety was off on the gun. Of course it was, why wouldn't it be. Habit.

She watched as he shook his head, "No one's taking me down."

"Even if you could get past me, SWAT is right outside." She informed him, hoping he'd wise up and give up. She'd had enough. She wanted to go home. No, she wanted to go be with her team.

"What makes you think I can't get past you?" He smirked. Obviously still cocky. "Now get out here." He ordered, his voice raised, but not yelling.

Kono walked out from the end of the counter. He saw the gun in her hand and raised his again. She was faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
Diaz's black gloved fist was in the air, signaling the end of the countdown, then, "Go! Go! Go!" came his voice through their earpieces. The team all swarmed in through the front door, one right behind the other, their guns all drawn and at the ready.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Kono didn't need to look to know it was SWAT coming through the front door. She knew her team would be with them. "Told ya SWAT was right outside." She said calmly. Trey didn't respond as the SWAT team quickly fanned out like a crescent behind him.

Chin took in the scenario playing out in front of him. Kono vs. Perp. Standing maybe 10' apart, each with their guns drawn on the other. The way they were standing, this could look more like a fencing match, if they were holding swords instead of guns. She'd informed them, via Mary Ann, that she was running out of bullets. Does her gun have any bullets in it? Is that her gun? Doesn't look like it. There were so many ways this could end, all but one of them he didn't like.

"Lower your weapon." The SWAT's team leader ordered, his voice firm and commanding, but not yelling. Nothing. No response from Trey, although he did watch from the corner of his eye as more SWAT members came in via the door that lead downstairs. They also fanning into a crescent, this time behind the lady cop, as if the two of them were now in the center of an eye. "I said, lower your weapon." He repeated his order.

Despite her calm and in-control exterior that the moment demanded, inside, Kono's heart was racing. Her breathing was heavy, though even. She maintained her sights on One, not daring to flinch, lest he mistake any movement as an attempt to shoot him. But that was something she didn't even know if she could do, mostly because she didn't know if the gun she'd picked up had any bullets in it. Surely it was Two's, but he had stopped shooting earlier, probably because he'd run out. Now she was standing there aiming a gun that was probably empty. She was sure her cousin knew that, but what about the rest of the team surrounding them?

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**  
Amber Layne walked over to the ambulance, a stones throw from the bank's front doors. There were no more hostages inside the bank to help, but maybe she could help this woman who had been one. She took in the sight of the young blond lady, whom she had been told was Commander McGarrett's sister. Mary Ann had one hand wrapped around a drawn up knee and the other tightly clutching a towel she had been using to wipe the blood from her hands and feet. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,..." She could hear being mumbling as she approached.

"Miss. McGarrett?" Mary Ann looked up and nodded, displaying mascara smeared under red-rimmed eyes. "I'm Amber Layne. I work with the police here in Waialua." Amber said, putting a reassuring hand on the other woman's shoulder. She could feel her quivering under the touch, and heard her take a shaky deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. "I'm glad you're alright, dear. Can you tell me about what happened." Layne didn't need to question Mary Ann, she was just tring to distract her and give her something to focus her nervous energy on until the rest of the ordeal inside the bank was over.

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
"It's looking like we're gonna be there a while." Trey said, the silence was getting on his nerves.

"I've got all day." Kono replied coolly.

"Sounds like someone's got nothing else to do." He smirked back.

"On the contrary, I'm on duty now." She replied, as she was sure it had to be after twelve o'clock and her shift had officially begun, "In other words, one of us is getting paid to stand here." She noticed he had no come-back to her comment, "You, on the other hand, aren't getting a dime outta this deal."

"I shoulda been long gone by now, with a whole lot more than a dime. Woulda been, too, if you hadn't been here. In fact, you coulda even come with me. I woulda shared." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I've got too many scum-bag losers to go hunt down. But don't worry, you'll be outta here soon enough as it is. Only question is; you going out in handcuffs or a body-bag? It's up to you. At this point, anyway."

Trey swallowed hard, "I'm not liking those options, lady." He said, turning serious again.

"It's 'Officer'." She informed him, "And they're the only two you've got. We can stand here all day if that's what it takes, but your options aren't going to change." She informed him.

"Then we may just do that." He said, trying to gain the upper hand again.

"Works for me. At least I'm the one that's comfortable." She replied.

"What makes you think I'm not comfortable with the situation?" He said, his words sounding stupid, even to himself.

"Aside from at least dozen guns pointed at you?" She asked rhetorically, "How about that mask for starters? It got warm early today. Gotta be getting at least eighty already, don't ya think?" She said, arching a brow just a bit, wondering how long it'd take for him to take the bait. "Mask like that's gotta be hot. The condensation from your own breath collecting on your skin,... making ya itch. The sweat from your brow running down your face, then onto your neck. You've been wearing it for a long time now." She paused, "Like I said, I'm the one who's comfortable here."

Chin suppressed a smirk, as he was sure Steve, Danny, Carr, Diaz, and the entire SWAT team were as well. Kono was good at getting One distracted, making him want to speed up the process of getting out of here. He'd like that, too, as long as his cousin was safe. It was still one against one as far as he was concerned, and he didn't like those odds.

**OUTSIDE THE BANK...**

"Mary Ann," Layne said in her most calming voice, trying to regain the woman's attention. "Why didn't Officer Kalakaua come out with you?"

"I...I don't know." Mary Ann finally managed to say. "When she... she told me I had... to run, I asked her... why she wasn't... coming." Mary Ann paused, again, "She just said some... something about a... a... a.. a book, I think it was." She finally remembered, looking confused, then obviously remembering something else, "She said Steve would know what she meant."


	11. Chapter 11

**INSIDE THE BANK...**  
Two had slowly began to regain consciousness, soon followed by Three, as both men's oxygen levels had eventually returned to normal. However they  
came to, to find themselves shackled and armed SWAT members standing  
over them.

"Told ya I didn't kill _all_ your men." Kono said, as Two and Three were lead out of the building via the back door to a second ambulance waiting behind the bank.

Trey didn't reply. But he did have to resist the urge to wipe his brow. His sweat was starting to accumulate on his mask and the first drops to run down had stung his eyes. He knew that he couldn't take this much longer. But he damn well wasn't about to admit that the lady cops words were true, that he was uncomfortable. He needed to make a decision, now.

Steve, and he was sure Lieutenants Carr and Diaz as well, noticed One's  
sudden change in stature. His body language was surely in response to  
something going on in his mind. What was he thinking? Was he ready to give up? Was he ready to shoot his way out? If it was the latter, he still wasn't sure if Kono had any bullets.

Kono saw it in his eyes, the moment right before he squeezed the trigger. He'd had her in his sights the entire time and it would take nothing more than one minor move of an appendage to change everything. She heard the noise from the gun, but it was just a click. It didn't go off. She saw the sudden look of confusion, followed by panic in his eyes before he looked down at his gun. She went for it.

"Stupid!" Trey mumbled gruffly to himself. The gun's safety had been on the  
whole time. They'd never expected to use the guns, let alone for things to  
turn out like this, so of course he had it on, he reminded himself. Switching  
off the safety to again take aim at the lady cop before him only took a  
moment.

But it was a moment too long.

Kono had already taken the two steps necessary to close the gap between them and was kicking the gun out of his hand. As his gun went flying, One was swallowed from behind in a wave of black uniforms.

Chin breathed. Which shouldn't be such an accomplishment, but at the moment, it was. He had told himself not to hold his breath. Obviously  
passing out from lack of oxygen during a tense situation was less than  
desirable. But when he heard the click of the gun, he did it anyway.

"Keep breathing, Cuz." He heard Kono say, causing him to look up at her, her hand now touching his arm.

Proof. He now had the tangible proof he needed that she was okay. His silent response was to pull her into a one-armed hug, his shotgun still in his other hand. Steve and Danny quickly joined in to hug them from both sides, making it a group event... no, make that an ohana event.

"You do realize you're never going to the bank alone again. Right?" Danny  
eventually chimed in. Their laughter was muffled by their still tight embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**ONE HOUR LATER...**  
"You ready?" Lieutenant Diaz asked, approaching Kono as she stood with her team as they all watched the SWAT team shackled and prepared Trey, whom they now knew his name to be, for the perp-walk.

Kono shook her head, "No thanks. You go ahead."

Diaz raised a brow in surprise, "But Officer Kalakaua, you've..."

He paused at seeing her shake her head, "I'm not into the media circus, Lieu..."

This time he cut her off, "This isn't about the media, Officer Kalakaua. This is about you being the one to take these men down and protecting all those hostages. I'm offering this to because you deserve it."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**  
Cameras flashed and reporters continued talking to their respective cameras as the bank's doors finally opened. Two SWAT members led the way, followed by Trey with Diaz having a firm grip on his left elbow and Kono a firm grip on his right elbow. Chin, Danny, and Steve brought up the rear. It seemed fitting, with them on her six.

Amber Layne watched from the ambulance, and Carr from the bank's doorway as the perp-walk took place. All greatly relieved at the moment, and all with a twinge of pride as Kono and Diaz walked Trey Wilson down the steps and to the back of the black SWAT van that would haul him away. The clanking of his shackles an indication of the justice that would be coming his way.

As the SWAT van pulled away, Steve saw Kono head for the ambulance where his sister was. He hurried to catch up and join her. "'By the book', huh?" He said as they began walking together.

"You know protocol, Boss." She replied with a casual shrug.

"Yes, I do." He said, placing a hand on her forearm to cease their momentum. "And because you followed it, my sister is alive." He added, turning to her, noticing the red marks on her neck and remembering as they'd all watched the monitor helplessly as one of the perps try to choke her.

Kono wasn't sure how to respond to his obviously sincere words. "Let's go see how she's doing." She finally said with a smile and tilt of her head.

Both could see that the hostage negotiator was clearly trying to calm Mary Ann. "How's she doing?" Steve asked as they approached the ambulance.

Agent Layne shook her head, "Was doing better until the perp-walk. Seeing  
that man again really upset her." She said, rubbing Mary Ann's back again in an attempt to calm her.

"C'mere." Steve said, gesturing to his sister with outstretched arms. She rose to cling to her brother for a while. "You're lucky Kono was there." He added.

"You mean Miss. Terminator?" Mary Ann mumbled into his chest, in a tone he wasn't quite sure what to make of.

He leaned back just far enough to make eye contact, "Miss. Terminator?" Steve asked, as Danny and Chin approached.

"Ohmygod, Steve,... ya shoulda seen her. She like,... pulls a gun outta nowhere and... shot the guy right between the eyes." Mary Ann began, eyes growing wide at the memories and becoming animated, "And she,... she choked the other guy till he... was blue, an' she's shooting all over the place, then she's got one of those book things, and- "

"Wait." Steve stopped her, needing clarification. "Book things?"

"Yeah. Ya know,... with more bullets in it." She said, still struggling with her words and agitated, but with her hands now on her hips as if she thought she was being knowledgeable.

Steve could see Danny stifled a laugh. His sister being so upset really wasn't funny, but he'd be the first to admit that her exaggeration and animation was amusing, "Oh. You mean a 'magazine'." He corrected. A statement rather than a question.

"'Book', 'Magazine'. Whatever." She said back with a tinge of attitude now.  
"My God, does she stuff her bra with those things or something. It's like she just whipped that thing outta no where!" She added.

Steve looked over the top of his sister's head in time to see Kono roll her eyes and Chin blush a little, "She keeps an extra 'magazine' in her ankle holster with her gun, Mar." His arms now crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Mary Ann throws back at him. The annoying little sister in her mixing with the grown-up freaked out one at present. "But she still broke the guy's neck, Steve. Why'd she have to do that?!"

Kono couldn't take it anymore. Obviously the sound of Two and Three's heads crashing together lead Mary Ann's imagination in the wrong direction. But hey, she could work with that.

"I told ya, Mary Ann..." Kono said, causing the woman to spin around and face her in obvious surprise. Kono took a step closer, her arms still crossed, looking the young blond right in the eyes, "I told ya, I was outta bullets."

**THE END**


End file.
